Field
The present disclosure generally relates to topical group communication including multimedia file sharing across multiple platforms. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to synchronous and asynchronous group sessions enabling content sharing and access through multiple platforms.
Description of the Related Art
Current platforms for group chats and conversations are severely limited by bandwidth and a lack flexibility as to the communication modality selected for the chat or conversation. Moreover, current platforms are mostly focused on static content, which becomes inaccessible or lost after certain period of time lapses, or after the event is terminated. Another problem that arises in current group chat platforms is the lack of bandwidth to sustain a seamless multi-party communication experience including the different technical capabilities of the client devices used by each participant.